


Help Me, Professor!

by BeniciHOE



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Begging, Blow Jobs, But they both really want it, Choking, Cowgirl Position, Crying, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fantasizing, Hair-pulling, I Am A Pervert, Jealousy, Kissing, Kylo is a God at eating pussy, Kylo is thirsty, Massive Amounts of Dirty Talk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey is thirsty, Self-Doubt, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Fantasy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, breath play, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeniciHOE/pseuds/BeniciHOE
Summary: Professor Kylo Ren has it bad for his younger student Rey Jakku. One of the biggest assignments of the term and Rey forgot to hand it in on time. She begs for an extension and gets so much more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohwise1ne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohwise1ne/gifts).



> Hey guys, I've been working on this story for a while. Let me know what you think! I'm also looking for a beta for the rest of the chaps which are mostly done so if someone would be willing to help me that would be much appreciated <3 This chapter is not beta'd so all mistakes are my own
> 
> Thanks to @DazzledbyJake on Twitter for this fucking amazing moodboard!

                                                                                    

                                          

* * *

 

 

Kylo Ren became a professor of Ancient History for Cambridge University after graduating from the same University, needing the money. He’d gone into academia after his original idea of joining the army went tits up. But teaching _bright eyed, optimistic students_ became his career years ago - God, help his old codgery soul.

Still, he enjoyed it.  Even after a few years in the field he was shocked to find he liked most of his students for his fall semester – the occasional student who’d blush and give him bedroom eyes were always perks to his lonely days.

Then there was Rey Jakku.

Kylo wished Rey wouldn’t look at him the way she did, his attraction for the girl a bit too strong; it made it bloody hard to focus on anything but taking the girl rough across his desk. The way Rey would catch him with a deliberate gaze, digging her top teeth into that pouty bottom lip; following his every move like a lion watches a gazelle. It’d been going on for months, perhaps _longer_ if he hadn’t immediately noticed the attention. Kylo talked, and Rey listened.

Well, that was the _point_ – Rey was supposed to be listening.

Except Rey seemed to be hanging on his every word, near lost in pseudo orgasmic bliss at the lilting cadence of his deep voice.  It was wrong in so many ways and so, so _right_.

And Kylo? Well, Kylo was just doing his job, after all… No harm in that.

The _problem_ was that it was no innocent gesture, the way Rey would have the top of her pen tracing the outline of her mouth; sometimes pinched between her teeth or resting against the tip of her tongue.

It wasn’t innocent at all when Kylo turned to look out at the sea of heads while he was speaking and caught the quickest glimpse of the brunette sneaking a peak at his ass. And Rey didn’t even _pretend_ to be bashful about it. She just met Kylo’s eyes and smirked – just a hint of braggadocio.

“Rey, tell me your views on warfare in medieval Scotland and if you use the word 'good' or ‘like’ in your answer, I'll fail you. Go on,” Kylo asked the girl in the front row.

Rey looked up, eyes wide and so very, very hazel a perfect picture of debauched innocence that _did things_ to him. The lithe young girl coughed, bit her lip, and re-read her notes.  Kylo could see where the question was penciled in the margin, the technique reminding Kylo how much Rey had matured the past few semesters.

Rey was nineteen, and Kylo pushing close forty and if he wasn’t the young girl’s teacher Kylo may have gone for it despite the age difference but he couldn’t even consider it.  He’d lose his job, lose his tenure.

There was absolutely no justification for Rey’s gaze to seer into Kylo’s brain the way it did. No justification for the fact that the last time he jerked off, his mind had sort of glazed over, only to imagine his student hiding under his desk, head bobbing between his legs while everyone else was none-the-wiser. Sure, it made Kylo come, but he felt fucking _awful_ about it afterwards.

Kylo rapped his knuckles on Rey’s desk as he passed her, Rey clarifying why the Scots won at Bannockburn. He smiled, his back to Rey, as the girl diligently did not once utter the word ‘good’ or ‘like’.

The class went fast after that.

Kylo tried. He really did try, but that night he shifted restlessly in bed, feeling every drag and slide of the sheets against his sensitive skin. The longer he went on the less he could resist until he just gave in and wrapped a trembling hand around his cock with an agonized breathy moan. He came all over his hand fantasizing of Rey taking him fully into her mouth as she stared up at him with those wide hazel eyes.

Damn, he was fucked.

 

* * *

 

Kylo’s glasses slid down his nose for the hundredth time as he gnawed at the end of his highlighter.

“What in God’s name is this – he’s trying to honestly write a paper about how Scotland shouldn’t have gained its independence,” Kylo grumbled around the stick, shaking his head, annoyingly unimpressed with Poe’s work. There was a knock on the classroom door and Kylo spared it a glance.

“If your name is Poe you can turn straight back around,” he called, the door opening, revealing Rey in a sweater that fell off the shoulder and jeans that look painted on – she looked so wholesome it made his teeth ache.

“Hello, uh, sir?”

Kylo rolled his eyes, taking off his glasses, Rey approaching the desk in careful but confident strides.

“Hello, Rey, stop calling me ‘sir’. Reminds me of just how much older I am over you.”

“Whatever you say, sir,” Rey replies with a cheeky grin. She never stopped with that fucking smirk of hers; Kylo has to fight the impulse to tell her to cut that out before he wiped it off _for_ her… Turn that smirk into an ‘O’ shape; frozen around a silent scream while Kylo makes her come… _Oh for fuck’s sake, fucking STOP._

“Sit down Jakku,” he says affectionately and Rey shrugged, sitting down on a chair opposite him. Kylo put down the stack of abysmal essays, and stared at Rey, waiting for either a question or a complaint.

“Uh sir- I mean, Kylo.” Rey amended, Kylo nodding little impatiently. “I can’t quite pick a topic for the paper that’s due two weeks from now. Any suggestions?”

That. That’s why Kylo liked Rey. She had this ‘girl next door’ vibe that never truly went away and she was nice. She had sass which she freely gave out, whether she got reprimanded or punched for it from the numerous posh brats that took umbrage at the girl’s sharp tongue.

If Kylo was being honest – even if it was only with himself – it’s hard to overlook Rey’s classic attractiveness when it was sitting in front of him every other day. Also, she was not afraid to ask questions. She was stubborn and resourceful and actually _enjoyed_ learning.

And Kylo was a teacher: so that’s why he rolled his eyes, kicked back in his chair, and facts about the country of his birth fell from his tongue.

 

* * *

 

Kylo sent himself to the medical office when he burned his hand on the kettle in the teacher’s lounge. In his defence, he wasn’t exactly on full steam and just wanted tea; his reaction times were pathetically slow. He stood in the corridor and then walked along it, his head swimming at the stuffy feel of the place. He eyed the main office and stopped short.

“Rey?” he asked, bewildered as the main school nurse, the pretty brunette, turned and gave him a flirtatious smile.

“Hey Kylo,” she said awkwardly, sat with an ice pack to what Kylo thinks is a big purple shiner around her left eye.

“Professor Ren, kindly sit on the bed I’ll bring another ice pack and a bandage for your hand” she murmured sweetly after looking at the red mark on his clutched hand.  

He hoisted himself up, regarding Rey’s injury as the girl squirmed under the scrutiny. That really shouldn’t send a thrill down his spine but all he could imagine was the young girl squirming as she tried to take the girth of Kylo’s cock.

“Who slugged you one, Jakku?” he asked and Rey actually smiles: a blinding, stunning one and tipped her head to the side to squint at Kylo.

“It’s nothin.”

“What bully did you feel the need to smite this time?” Kylo asked, meaning it, because he found out that Rey didn’t like ‘posh toffs’ and, while she was a smart kid, she clearly was too dumb or too brash to not back down from a fight.

“I’m not a rat, sir.  But I appreciate the concern.”

“Well,” Kylo said softly, reaching across the space between the beds to gently brush his fingertips against the mottled skin, “if it ever gets out of hand… I am told I have a mean right hook.”

“Yeah, right,” Rey grumbled, returning the ice pack to its place on her eye. “Like a jumper wearing professor like you has ever gotten into a proper fight.”

Kylo arched an eyebrow, giving the girl a knowing grin.  “You may be surprised, little girl.”

The nurse returned, breaking the gentle tension between them.  Kylo held out his hand, the ice hitting the back of it and sending an achy shock up his arm at the piercing cold. At his wince, the nurse gave him a sympathetic look before rushing off as the bell above the door remarked another person’s misfortune.

“So what happened to you?” Rey asked and Kylo glared at her briefly, trying not to embarrass himself in front of her with his war wound.

“The kettle didn’t like me,” he says dryly and Rey tried not smile and failed, chuckling.

“You looked like you haven’t had your tea yet,” she commented which from anyone else would have Kylo snapping.

“Thanks for the compliment,” Kylo retorted sarcastically as Rey smirked. She removed her own ice pack, prods at her eye experimentally. The swelling has reduced immensely, Kylo noticed.

“Well, you look good after your tea - when you teach my class,” Rey said.

Kylo blinked in shock at how the girl had crossed the rubicon of their flirtation without so much as a by-your-leave. Kylo raises an eyebrow at the blushing young Rey.

Damn him but Rey looked good like that.

“Oh, is that right? That’s why you sit at the front of the class?” Kylo teased. Rey’s blush stayed but she didn’t dispute it, licking her lips, and Kylo mentally curses himself for looking at the plush swell of her mouth.

“Maybe,” Rey answered, replying with innocence mixed with a coyness that had a guilty surge of lust spike in Kylo’s gut. A slightly beaten up pupil of his shouldn’t make him want so much.

He needs a bandage and his tea and coffee now, and maybe assisting Hux’s class so he didn’t have to look at a pretty face.

“Well,” Kylo grumbled, rising from the cot, “I have classes to teach.  Look after yourself.”

He resolutely ignored the feel of the girl’s eyes on his backside as he strode out.

 

* * *

 

Kylo plopped his head onto the desk, groaning into the woodwork.  Grading papers was its own sort of hell, a spiral of misery from which there was no escape.

“Everything okay, Kylo?” Hux asked, peering across the table littered with essay packets.

“Not really. Just finished marking…,” he trailed off.

Hux nodded at him to prompt him to continue.  “That bad?”

“No. Just one or two disappointments,” he sighed and checked the student directory on his tablet.

Shit.  Rey didn’t turn in the assignment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like the 2nd Chapter! Thank you to ZiaLisa for helping me out with my crap writing! Let me know what you think.

                                                             

* * *

 

 

One of the worst parts of the job was failing people, especially ones he liked.

But, Kylo couldn’t overlook Rey not turning in the most important paper for the module and it was his duty to report it. He fidgeted over sending the email, heartbeat pulsing in his throat.

It would ruin the girl’s life.

For some students, like Mr. Dameron, it wouldn’t matter. They could fail and still be on a rocket to the top but students like Rey, any stumble… any misstep and they’d be back in the slums. Another young woman with potential who’d fallen through the cracks.

Shoving the tablet away from him, he locked it.  Kylo clapped his hands over his eyes, the clock mocking him as it ticked its way towards inevitability.

The lights were dimmed in the corridor, down to only their security lights as they timed out without activity to save power. The lecture hall was eerily quiet in the post-dinner hours.  Even the most hardworking professors had long since gone home.

Kylo thought of his couch, the Scotch he had tucked away and last night’s take away waiting for him to reheat. Standing up swiftly, he shrugged on his blazer and pushed the sleeves up to his elbows already reaching out to check his phone when there was an urgent knocking at his door.

“Yeah, come in,” Kylo called as the door opened, revealing a very worried looking Rey.

“Sir, I - “

“Rey…” Kylo said heavily, voice tinged with guilt.  “What happened with your module? You were doing so well.”

Rey shuffled over to meet him where Kylo was leaning against the edge of his desk.  The teacher wanted to retreat, to make good his escape so he didn’t have to be the executioner wielding this particular young woman’s sword of Damocles.

The girl looked like she had ran across campus, her usually neat hair was windswept, plastered down with sweat and there was a wild expression in her eyes.

“I’m sorry sir, I’ve been - ” she cleared her throat.  “I doesn’t matter… I fucked up, I - “

“Rey - “ Kylo said, reaching out for the new dark bruise on the girl’s jaw.  “Who’s hurting you, little girl?”

Rey shook her head, biting her lips as tears welled in her eyes.  “Doesn’t fucking matter, yeah? S’over, sir.”

It was dangerous, being so close to her, wanting to step close enough to press his larger, stronger body against the girl’s frame and give comfort.  “Why would anyone hurt you?”

Rey swallowed.  “It was over you, sir.”

“Me?”

Rey nodded, not quite meeting his eyes.  “On account of my ridiculous fucking crush on you, sir.  Boyfriend got jealous. Slapped me around a bit. Isn’t anything I can’t handle.”

“Please tell me you pressed charges?”

Rey’s bark of laughter lacked all humor.  “The fuck is that gonna do, sir? No one cares if a couple of kids wail on each other.” The girl was twitching, practically looked like a nervous rabbit about to bolt.

“Rey,” Kylo soothed, grazing his finger over the darkening skin, “calm down. Alright?”

“I failed,” the girl continued, voice turning hysterical.  “I can’t fail, Kylo, not this, not now. Everything was finally on the up for me and the GPA I need to keep my scholarship…” she choked, her words cutting off abruptly.

“I know Rey but there’s no time for you to redo the assignment. Finals are Monday, girlie.” Kylo felt like an asshole as Rey crumpled, her shoulders stooping under the burden.

“It’s almost done.  Just give me until Monday… please Kylo.”

“Rey, I cannot give you hope when I know you won’t pass.  The project is too big to finish in that time.”

“Please!” she tried, the girl lunging forward and curling her fingers in the soft material of Kylo’s jumper.  “I’ll do anything, sir.” Rey blushed, looking up between her lashes. “I know you want me. Take me home… fuck me senseless. You don’t even have to give me a good grade or anything, just let me turn it in on Monday.”

“Rey… that’s… highly inappropriate.”

“It isn’t. Not if I want it. Not if you want it.”

“There’s a power diff - “

Rey lunged forward, hauling Kylo down until their mouths met, the girl’s lips moving desperately against his own.

Kylo tried to pull back without hurting her.  “Rey - “

She whimpered, hauling Kylo back down harder. “Fine,” she murmured against the older man’s lips. “Forget the fucking assignment… just fuck me.”

Kylo finally extracted himself from the girl’s grasp, staring down into Rey’s lust blown eyes, his resolve was starting to crack under the gaze of his favorite student.

“Please,” Rey whispered, “I want you so fucking bad.”

“You bargain for me, not your future?”

Rey swallowed, blushing harder and a conflicted look crossed her face.  “Kinda crazy, yeah?”

Kylo turned away from her, slipping around the desk to put some distance between Rey and himself.  “You should go home… finish your assignment. We will see you for the final on Monday.”

“You’re serious?” Rey asked, breathless.

“Yes, little girl.  Go home.”

Rey flashed him a cocky grin.  “Rather go home with you, sir.”

“You got what ye wanted,” Kylo said softly, already the idea of letting the girl just walk out making his chest hurt.  “You do not need to… bargain with me.”

“What if I just want to go home with you?”

“You do not know what you - “

“Don’t patronize me,” Rey snapped with a fire Kylo recognized from the classroom debates and out fighting bullies

“I’m not. But you need to think about your future, not cruising your professor.”

“You _are_.”  Rey insisted as she stepped around the desk and plastered herself to Kylo’s front.  “I want this. I’m consenting. Tell me you don’t and I’ll walk away.”

There was a moment of stillness, where neither of them moved before Kylo choked out, “I do.”

The world froze and Kylo was certain Rey was about to storm out, that it was all an elaborate ruse. Instead, the girl stepped boldly between Kylo’s legs.

Kylo’s blood zinged with a powerful hunger, thrumming in his ears.

It was _wrong._  So _wrong._

It was a gross abuse of his position, to accept what Rey was offering.

He could get fired, blackballed and never work in a school again.

To say he’d never thought about it was a lie. To say he hadn’t jerked off to golden skin, hazel eyes and an insolent mouth was another lie.

He’d never wanted to fuck a student before.  Yes, he’d flirted but it was all in good humor.  He meant nothing by it.

Until Rey.

Rey is the exception to every rule, every moral code, every sense of right and wrong within him.

But it was worse than that.

He didn’t just _want_ Rey.  He wanted to possess her. Something primal and dark that he’d long forgotten existed craving to consume and claim the girl, to make her squirm beneath him and _beg._

Not just for pleasure, but for pain.

Kylo caught the girl’s hand as she reached for his face, squeezing gently to emphasize her words.  “You may be asking for more than you can handle.”

“You gonna hurt me, sir?”

Kylo’s nerves fired off, a riot of fireworks under his skin as he dropped his voice low and murmured, “Yes. If you consent. Yes. If you do not than we shall forget this was ever discussed.”

Rey quirked a cheeky brow, grinning like a mad woman.  “I consent.”

Rey pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, giving him the full puppy eyes – cute and hot and oh, fuck, there went every ounce of Kylo’s tenacity. The younger girl had been his weakness since the first day of classes.

Kylo uncrossed his arms, placed them on either side of his own hips on the edge of the desk, shifting his hips until the swelling hardness under his dark grey trousers pressed against the cotton of her pants.

He watched Rey watch the movement, see the hard line of his cock.  A pink tongue darted out to wet her lips, pupils dilating in unmasked _want._

He was so gone on the girl.

Kylo surged forward. The kiss, open and wet at the start, became suddenly _filthy_.

Kylo pulled Rey flush to him and _God_ he could hear Rey’s breathy moans as Kylo dragged his mouth over her jaw and down her neck. The older man raised his hand to thumb softly at one of Rey’s nipples through her shirt, his cock becoming that much harder when he realized she was wearing no bra. Rey gasped, arched into the touch before shivering.

“Such a fucking wanton little girl,” Kylo said in the deep tones he reserved for seduction.

Another tremble of desire passed through Rey’s body, young skin shivering under his hands.

“Such a beautiful mouth,” Kylo said. “I’d like to see what it’d look like wrapped around my cock.”

Rey dropped to her knees like Kylo’s words were the only thing holding her upright.  The girl held his gaze, eager and delicious as her sun kissed fingers danced across Kylo’s flies. Kylo couldn’t help gripping Rey’s jaw, brushing a thumb over her full lips, parting for him as she gasped for air around the flushing heat of his arousal.

Rey was desperate, shivering and aching and on her knees and it was _all for him_.

The younger girl’s lips were kiss-swollen, a deep red, shiny from the dart of Rey’s tongue. It was as if she had hand painted herself from Kylo’s fantasies from the pink flush high on her cheeks to the dark pools of her blown pupils. His cock jerked desperately, eager to be buried in the girl’s golden throat.

“You’ve thought about this?” Kylo asked, hoping Rey had imagined him in the ways he’d imagined Rey.  “Have you fantasized about it when you were chewing on your pen in the front row?”

Kylo roughly retracted his hand and unfastened his zip, pushing at the waistband of his briefs and stroking himself. He didn’t exactly need help getting hard but watching Rey lick her lips in anticipation of tasting the thick length of him was a treasure he intended to prolong.

“Oh god yes…,” Rey admitted softly, “Fuck, I knew you’d be big. Look so fucking good, sir. I want to taste you.”

“Open up,” he said, approving fingers shoving into Rey’s hair. Kylo petted gently over the girl’s scalp, the dark strands soft and silky beneath his touch.  

Rey took the permission eagerly, swallowing Kylo down greedily without pausing.

Kylo’s hips shifted as he was engulfed by Rey’s eager heat.

Rey pulled back as swiftly as she’d dived in, running her tongue up the underside of Kylo’s cock and laving the ridges of his frenulum.  Rey was an eager thing, moaning like a whore as her eyes fluttered shut in pleasure.

Kylo found himself entranced by the thick sweep of her eyelashes as the girl worked like a fucking pro on his dick. “That’s it, take it like a good little whore.”

When she nuzzled his balls, seeming to savor the heady musk of Kylo’s arousal, he felt a clenching in his chest, an affectionate swell for the young woman that he’d heretofore ignored.

Kylo had to wonder it the girl even _had_ a gag reflex as she plunged back down on his teacher’s dick, fucking the length of him deep into her own throat.

“Christ, you’re a good little cocksucker, aren’t you?”

As if in demonstration, Rey grabbed the base of his prick and held it firmly so she could lick the flat of her tongue right up to the tip, then close her lips around him and bob straight down.

The girl, it seemed, had a powerful jaw, sucking down firmly and sending a rush of blood to fill his already swollen cock. He was throbbing, trying to retain the shreds of his control at Rey’s eager ministrations, her needful devouring. It was maddening heat and slick. Rey’s had to have done it many times before to get so good because she sucked cock like a fucking _master_ – and that thought made Kylo feel irrationally jealous.  

 _That was so fucked_ , he had no claim on her.  But he couldn’t reason with his dark possessiveness, his urge to take Rey over his knee and spank her for every drop of another’s come she’d had on her tongue. It was wrong, but the _wrongness_ of the whole thing was only making it hotter.

“Such a good girl,” Kylo encouraged.

At her moan, Kylo’s hips stuttering, Rey shot a glance upwards with her wide hazel eyes. Kylo could see her repressing a pleased smile around her mouthful of cock, digging her nails eagerly into Kylo’s thighs.

His hands twitched in Rey hair, gripping, pulling her away roughly.

Rey was ripped free sharply, sitting back on her haunches.

Kylo couldn’t help but hiss at the loss as he struggled to gain more control.  He shouldn’t have looked at the girl on her knees, Kylo barely managing to gulp the whimper that tried to escape at the panting, needy mess of Rey Jakku. She was resplendently debauched, hair sex-rumpled, cheeks flushing, excess spit shining at the corners of her mouth.

“How much do you want it?” he asked, still keeping Rey in place with a fisted hand in the dark locks. She moaned, wanton and trembling from her place on the floor.

“I want it so badly, sir.”

“Is this just about your GPA?” he snapped, needing to know.  If Rey was just grateful or trying to earn a grade… fuck but he’d walk away.

Rey shook her head frantically. “No. Not at all. Want you so fucking bad, sir.  Need you. Since day fucking one.”

Kylo nodded at the confirmation, the girl’s words putting him at ease.  “Here’s what’s going to happen, Rey, you’re going to suck me off and swallow every drop,” Kylo  paused, smirking sadistically at the obvious clenching and rubbing of her thighs.

He leaned down, inches from Rey’s face and continued in a low growl, “Then, I’m going to take you back to my apartment, spread you out on my bed and fuck you until you can’t remember your own name, until you can’t walk properly and you are still begging me for more.”

It was a promise and it was a threat..

Rey’s eyes fluttered shut, a shiver rippling down her spine before she opened them again, met Kylo’s gaze.  

“Yes, please,” Rey breathed.

Kylo pulled her head down, his cock aching for that mouth again. He didn’t let Rey settle in, didn’t let Rey chose a pace but plunged his shaft down her throat as he gripped her by the hair. There was a moment when Kylo thought the girl might push him away… Kylo would’ve let her.  But then, Rey’s throat went pliant around his cock, the girl tucked her hands behind her back and openly ceded control.

“Good fucking girl,” Kylo growled before fucking her throat.

Rey _loved_ it.  Whimpering pleased noises as Kylo watched her pull a hand forward and slip a hand inside her pants and pulling it back out, shiny and wet, holding it up for him to taste. He leaned forward and moaned around the digits, her taste clouding his senses, so fucking sweet, it was a goddamn turn on.

“Fuck,” was all the warning Kylo managed to give her before he was spilling down her throat.

Rey, eager little cocksucker, swallowed tight around him, once, twice, and groaned deeply as Kylo came thick and warm over her palate.

Rey licked up the traces of his release, making obscene smacking noises as she went.

Kylo was torn between basking in the gorgeous sight before him, and getting her home where he could have her properly.

In the end, Kylo tucked himself away with short movements and zipped up his trousers.

“Get up, come on,” Kylo ordered, willing his own body to comply despite the buzz of post-orgasm-satiety as he slid off his desk.

Rey managed to stand, shakily, and clearly she _hadn’t_ come but he would change that shortly.

Standing there, clearly fucked out but still with that air of youthful innocence… Rey looked like a corrupted angel.

Kylo pulled her close, nipping at the curve of her ear. “I’m not going to let you come yet.  You are going to be a good girl for me and wait.”

“Y-yes, sir,” Rey stammered.

Kylo claimed her lips, making silent promises with his tongue about the kinds of rewards good behavior would reap.

“Thank you,” Rey gasped as they pulled apart, “sir.”

 

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *runs and hides* hope you guys like it! A huge thanks to @ZiaLisa for fixing my shitty ass writing <3

                                                             

* * *

 

 

A car ride later, at Kylo’s apartment, they didn’t quite make it to the bed, because Kylo and Rey abandoned any shred of patience they had at the front door with their shoes and coats.

Rey jumped into his arms and it was a good thing Kylo still worked out four times a week, because he felt like this girl was going to put him through the ringer. Her frame was thin, yet muscular as he slowly discovered each inch of her with his mouth as he peeled the clothing from Rey’s golden skin.

They ended up no further than the lounge, Rey bent over the back of the sofa, the long line of her back arching in pleasure as Kylo fingered her open.

“You feel so fucking good, Kylo,” Rey murmured, a bit broken and undone.

His middle finger pushed against Rey’s hole, the slide in made easier by how soaking wet she was but she was tighter than anything he’s ever felt.  The sensation made Kylo’s cock throb.

A little coaxing later it was sliding in, then only a _little_ more coaxing to gradually work it deeper inside, until Rey could take him to the second knuckle.

Kylo wasn’t sure how he was supposed to get his whole cock in there without splitting Rey in half, the girl was as tight as a virgin despite her reassurances to the contrary.  But, as he worked her open, mouth trailing over her youthful flesh, Rey proved to him what an eager little whore she could be. If Kylo just shoved right in and _had_ split the girl in two, he imagined Rey would encourage him eagerly.

Perhaps another time.

 _Christ_ , why was he even thinking about another time?  Surely Rey, once indulged, would have no further use for him.

Rey took one finger, then two, and then still more. It took almost ten minutes, and all Kylo had been able to do was pant out groans as he fingered her open.

The little ‘ _fuck_ ’s’ he huffed out as he had to listen to Rey start _whimpering_ whenever Kylo did something she particularly liked was driving him _fucking_ insane.

Kylo had to stop three times and just breathe to keep from coming in his trousers like he was in sixth form despite his earlier orgasm. Seeing the girl gagging for it, thighs slick from her dripping cunt was worse than live porn, it was like he’d found a goddamn genie and got all three of his wishes in one beautiful young woman.

“Kylo,” Rey growled, gravel-rough from the - frankly - maddening noises that should be outlawed lest they drive the population of Greater London into a fuck frenzy.

When Kylo peeled open his eye, Rey held up a hand and asked for all of his fingers to stuff her full.

“Really?” Kylo huffed in surprise between heavy breaths. “Are you sure, little girl?”

“Mhm, _mhm. Yes, please!_ ” Rey hummed back, looking drugged out with the endorphins raging through her body.  She was soaked in sweat, the red flush of sex marring the sun-kissed expanse of her skin.

She’d never looked lovelier.

Kylo held his hand out to Rey, the girl having taken possession of the bottle of lube he’d produced from his couch-side drawer. Rey, wisely, had not even commented on _why_ he kept lube next to his couch perhaps understanding the habits of a bachelor enough without _needing_ to ask.

He nudged her legs apart as far as she was able, bending his fingers to the side as much as he could, he managed to use his pinky and his thumb to spread open Rey’s folds.

Kylo groaned, not for the first time, as he felt the inside of Rey open up for him. _Seeing_ how her hole looked wrapped around three, the fluttering pink walls clenching desperately, _greedily_ , was pure perfection. Combining the two together?  Sublime.

He drizzled another generous amount into the space created by his fingers.  And then ditched the near-empty bottle so he could keep Rey spread with his dry hand.

Pried open like that, he could watch as he carefully worked the tip of his pinky into her stuffed pussy, joining the rest of his fingers.

Kylo had never seen anything hotter.

Rey spasmed... crying out softly.

Kylo paused, worried that he - maybe - hurt the girl by accident.

Rey gathered enough of herself to pant, “I’m fine, I’m fine… Just… _Ah…_ Feels good… Stay like that, right where you are… Think you can turn your wrist a bit?”

It was clear by the expression on her face that Rey’s limits were being pushed with four fingers, but she didn’t tell Kylo to stop and Kylo was far too gone to feel more than a distant sense of pride at the girl’s wanton nature.

Kylo could feel the young woman’s body shaking, could see the sweet sheen of sweat dotting along her spine and shoulders. Kylo couldn’t help it whenever he leaned in and kissed Rey’s hip, her ass cheek that he also left little love bites, the girl reacting eagerly to the nip of teeth.

Within Rey’s body, Kylo started curling his fingers, brushing the tips against that sweet sensitive spot inside of her. Suddenly, Rey jolted and let out a wrecked, wheezy cry. It almost sounded painful, it was so vehement.

Panicked, Kylo paused.

“Don’t you _dare_ fucking stop,” Rey huffed, fingers buried white knuckled into the edge of the sofa. “I need it all, Professor.”

 _That_ did things to Kylo. Spurring him on, he kept doing that.

Rey started nearly shrieking – Kylo had never heard such an unbridled sound – and it was unnerving how good that seemed to feel for his lover; like it was so euphoric that if Kylo did it for too long he might break her.

What Rey seemed to like best, Kylo learned, was for Kylo to tease that spot deep inside of her until her thighs were trembling and she was gasping air. Until she was sobbing and needy for more and less at the same time.

Kylo, reading it from Rey’s body, would back off for a short period of time and purposely avoid it, before redoubling his efforts.

As Kylo plunged back in, torturing the spot inside the girl, Rey moaned particularly sharply, chanting, “Ah fuck, Kylo, Kylo, sir, I’m going to come...oh God…!”

“Come, little girl. Come all over my fingers because it will be my cock next.”

Kylo was almost glad for it because he was starting to feel way too close to coming himself. So he stilled his hand – earning a confused sound from Rey – and then asked, “Unless...do you want to finish in my mouth?”

Rey huffs out a laugh, mostly air. Pushing herself up she turned to lean her bum against the sofa, wincing as she pulled Kylo’s fingers free. “You ever put that lovely mouth of yours on another girl’s cunt before, Professor?”

Kylo rolled his eyes.  “Little girl, I’ve been eating pussy longer than you’ve been _alive_. You didn’t answer my question.”

Giving him a full-toothed grin, Rey nodded. “Yes, okay. As long as you don’t mind me messing up that pretty hair.”

Kylo quirked an eyebrow but doesn’t answer, so Rey clarified.

“I’m way too close for pleasantries. If you’re putting’ your lips on me, I’m riding your face. That gonna be a problem?”

“Do what you want with me as long as you come on my tongue,” Kylo said confidently.  They moved around the hulking couch together, Kylo dropping to the cushion still in his trousers though it did little to hide the length of him. His eyes fell to Rey’s soft folds, pink and rosy and looking delicious.

“Fuck, your cunt is pretty…” he heard himself whisper in awe. “I can’t wait to taste you. I want you to cover my face with your slick.”

Rey laughed, lustful and joyful in equal measure. He felt Rey’s fingers run over his head - the tips scraping across his scalp – as he pressed his mouth to the girl’s hip and shivered.

“Never had anyone praise the way it looked before,” Rey admitted. She stepped closer and closer, telegraphing what she was after. “Maybe it’ll look even prettier in your mouth, hmm?”

Kylo licked his lips and stood up then sat down in front of the couch with his back to it. He took Rey’s waist in his hands and made her stand, one foot on each side of his hips. His lips hovered just below her dripping cunt. Kylo looked up, and snaked his tongue out and gently licked from hole to clit. He moaned at the taste, so sweet, like honey, and he knew he was instantly addicted.

He was too focused on pleasing her so he didn’t bother opening his eyes when he heard the choked sound Rey made above him, like all the air had just been punched out of her lungs. She opened her thighs a little wider and slid her leg up and over his shoulder.

Kylo smiled as Rey’s hand stroked his temple with her thumb. Soon enough, that hand was wrapped around the back of his head and she started moaning, “F-Fuck! Yes, just like that. Oh God your tongue is going to make me come. Please make me come, please. I need it, Sir,” keeping Kylo still so she could start thrusting her hips back and forth over his face.

He pulled back enough to growl out, “Wait until I shove my cock in you. You’re going to be begging me like a little whore.”

Rey was pistoning her hips, setting a fast and hasty rhythm eagerly chasing a release that Kylo had so far denied her.

She was gasping and moaning unabashedly, while Kylo slipped one finger into her, getting it nice and wet. He reached around and gently nudged her other entrance with that finger, gently circling the hole and teasing her. She keened softly now chasing after his mouth and his finger.

“This is all I’ve wanted to do since I watched you walk into my class. Sitting in the front row, crossing and uncrossing your legs like you were giving me an invitation to taste this delicious pussy.”

Rey’s moans turned into little shouts, until she threw her head back and tightened her grip in his hair, shoving his face as close as it could get to her dripping cunt; reaching her peak, and flooding Kylo’s mouth.

“Oh… fuck…” Rey panted, catching her breath and sounding surprised.

She started laughing - pulling back on unsteady legs before guiding her professor up and back against the cushions. “Still got some stamina left in you, old man?” she asked playfully.  She knelt at Kylo’s feet, tugging the man’s trousers off, Kylo lifting his hips and aiding her.

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! Should I keep going?   
> Hugeeeeeeee thanks to @ZiaLisa for fixing my fucked up writing. :D

                                                             

* * *

 

Rey’s smile was bright as fucking sunshine.  Kylo’s dick sprung free to twitch against his belly. Rey glanced down at it before kissing Kylo’s jaw, licking a pathway to his ear. “Can I ride you?” she murmured, sultry and innocent - which shouldn’t have been possible - right into Kylo’s ear.  “We won’t need to use a condom...I have an implant. I want to feel you completely.”

Kylo paused for only a moment before agreeing eagerly. Perching on the older man’s knees far back she kept her mouth attached to Kylo’s while she took the lube and stroked some slick around Kylo’s erection. Kylo offered Rey his destroyed shirt, cleaning her hand before rising up. Rey anchored her hands onto the back of the couch while Kylo held himself in position by the base, guiding as Rey started to sink down onto him.

“Fuck yeah. I’m going to work you over until you can’t talk. Stretch that nice pussy around my cock until you can’t move,” Ben growled out.

Their mouths dropped open just a little bit as they both exhaled groans of pleasure. Rey seemed to be staring into nothing, while Kylo watched her face. The change in Rey’s expression was glorious – her stare went completely unfocused, like she’d just lost herself the instant she took in the stretch, the feel of Kylo entering her and claiming that territory. 

Deep, almost aborted little moans slipped out with every other breath. There was the occasion wince, but she never stopped herself until she had fully taken Kylo’s cock inside of her.

Rey started to ride him, a slow roll of hips. It had been too long since he’d been inside someone but he was fairly certain that it had never felt this good, that the girl was recreating his world with the rise and fall of her pelvis.

All he felt, and all he heard, and all he  _ knew _ was nothing but Rey. 

He cleaved desperately to her, wherever he could touch, while Rey fucked herself onto him.  Wrapping his arms around that young body, he hugged her tightly, hiding his blissed expression into the girl’s sublime tits.

How the fuck was he supposed to let perfection like Rey Jakku walk out of his life?  He was shattering, not coming just…  _ unmade  _ under the girl.  Fucking his heart’s desire was the worst idea he’d ever had.

He couldn’t have been happier… or more miserable.

He slid one hand up to cradle the back of Rey’s neck, to tremble against him.

Sex  _ should not _ be able to do that. Should not be able to shatter you like a fucking nursery rhyme and rebuild you into something else, something jagged and incomplete without the person making love to you.

“Rey,” Kylo breathed, revert and tight.  “Rey… Christ…”

“I got you,” Rey murmured, praised, adored. The girl pressed sweet kisses across his head as Kylo scored his nails down her spine.  Rey whimpered, held on tighter, fucked him more fiercely.

When he thought Rey might no longer be too sensitive, he circled her clit with the pad of his thumb, doing his best to match the strokes to the way Rey rocked desperately on him.

Rey leaned back in his arms, hands framing Kylo’s face, hazel eyes finding dark umber as she moved atop Kylo.  There were tears in Rey’s eyes, a fierce shaking in the girl’s limbs. 

“Kylo - “ Rey choked, pressed hungry lips to his as if she was trying to get as much of him as she could.

“Ride my cock, Rey. Take what you need,” Kylo demanded.

Kylo nipped adoringly into the long line of Rey’s neck before sucking a bruise on to her collar. He didn’t think too much about the desire to leave something of himself on his lover’s skin so when Rey left he wouldn’t be  _ forgotten. _

They stay in that position for a while. Sometimes, Kylo would catch Rey’s hips when she was rising back up so he could hold her still and fuck up into her fast and deep. Rey, lost in the pleasure of it, was white-knuckling the couch and arching her back, crying out with her eyes closed, a delirious smile on her beautiful face. 

“Finger me, too…”

Kylo brought his hand to Rey’s lips, watched with wonder as she sucked on his index and middle fingers.  When Rey had slicked his fingers, saliva pooling down Kylo’s hand, he reached behind Rey. 

Feeling his cock moving in and out of her tight heat had him fighting the edge of his own orgasm, but with a few deep breaths and begging Rey to slow down for a second, he willed it away.

You’d think Kylo had just given Rey the gift of ecstasy when he worked first one and then both fingers into her other entrance. It was at an awkward angle, but once he got the hang of sliding his fingers in and out in time with Rey’s undulations, Kylo wondered how he ever lived a day without it. 

Rey was moaning brokenly, wantonly, and Kylo couldn’t help that the sound kept pulling similar moans from him, too.

“Can you hold me down and fuck me?  Sir… Professor. I want feel you give it to me… Oh, please, I’ll be so good – I’ll take it as hard as you want to give me, ohhh…”

Kylo was beyond decorum – the truth being, he had quite the mouth on him in bed.  “You want me to fuck you like a little whore?” he whispered back huskily.

“Yeah…”

“You going to let me pound your cute little cunt as hard as I want?”

Rey clung to his shoulder, the hitch of her hips stilling as she trembled against Kylo. “Yes! Fuck, yes!” Rey whispered vehemently.

Kylo pulled her in for a filthy kiss, all parted lips and clacking teeth and tongues battling it out with an almost bruising force. Then Kylo gave Rey’s ass a light slap and commanded, “On the table.”

Rey nodded, only coherent enough to process the instruction and obey. 

Getting off of Kylo’s lap, she walked over over to the kitchen table not too far from the couch and lay belly-down. Kylo gave himself a few rough jerks as he rose to his feet behind her. 

“Ass up,” he ordered, “Spread those legs.” Rey moaned excitedly, resting her weight on her forearms and straightening her legs so she could lift her ass as high into the air as possible.

Kylo splayed his hand against the small of Rey’s back, marveling at how it almost covered her completely, as he guided his cock back to Rey’s pussy. The slide in was almost effortless, but Rey made it especially good for him by deliberately clenching her muscles, fluttering the inner walls of her greedy hole. They both moaned with relief once Kylo was sheathed within her again, and then Kylo grappled tightly onto Rey’s hips and started pounding into her with wild abandon.

The way Rey was moaning before was nothing compared to the sounds she was making now. It was clear that that was what Rey got off on: being drilled.  Being claimed. Being taken hard and rough. Wanting to feel every inch of it so she would be sore with the reminder for the following week.    
  
Kylo wanted that.    
  
His only goal was to make sure that tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that, Rey would be shifting uncomfortably in her seat. That every time she looked at her Professor, she’d remember.  He’d been inside Rey, and he made her come so fucking hard he may as well have pulled down the stars from the night sky.

“You feel so fucking good,” Kylo said through gritted teeth. He still had his hand pressing down on Rey’s back; eyes darting between Rey’s thrashing head and where Kylo was keeping her speared open on his cock.

“Pull my hair,” Rey begged.

Kylo snatched the tresses at the back of Rey’s head in his hand and yanked it back. There was a ragged gasp to match, ripped right from Rey’s lungs. It made her arch so fucking spectacularly in Kylo’s grip. He kept Rey like that for a while, using that handful of hair to anchor himself and get even more leverage when pulling Rey’s body against him to meet his brutal thrusts.

“You like that?” Kylo panted, eager and violent.

“Yes…”

“Have you been daydreaming about this every time you were in my class?”    
  
He let go of Rey’s hair to nudge her legs together, creating even more friction when he took Rey’s waist back in both his large hands. He abruptly slowed down his brutal pace.  Instead, making each thrust punctuated – as deep as he could go into Rey’s body, smacking his pelvis against her ass loudly and ripping glorious howls from Rey.    
  
“Is this what you’d get yourself off to every night?”

“Oh god, Daddy yes! Oh, fuck…” Rey moaned quietly to herself. 

“Say that again, little girl.”

“I would fuck myself with my fingers, Daddy, wishing that it was your cock in me. I would imagine you bending me over your desk in front of everyone in class and have them watch you claim me!”

“I bet you like fantasizing about taking it from a whole line of men. Maybe I can get all of your classmates to line up for me and take you one by one like the greedy slut that you are,” Kylo seethed. He would mark her, make her his own.

“Only you, Daddy. I only want you.”

“You’re being so good for me, my little girl. That’s right. Only Daddy gets to touch you now, sweetheart. No one will ever lay their filthy hands on what’s mine!”

Her right hand was flying aimlessly around the table; sometimes gripping onto the edge and other times tightening into a fist so she could slam it against the surface whenever something felt especially good.    
  
Kylo watched her nod again.    
  
Rey gasped, “Yes… Yes sir…”

“You ever think of me when you’re getting fucked by someone else?” Kylo growled.

“Yes… Yes…”

Kylo felt jealousy flare up inside him. To be fair, he did open up that door by asking. The answer was like a double-edged sword – on the one hand, the picture it drew in his mind of Rey moaning and spread out like this for someone else made Kylo feel like a seething monster, but on the other, if Rey was always thinking of him… Still, he continued; asked, “You want to scream my name when other people fuck you?”

“Fuck! Oh, fuck yes…I almost did once…” Rey chuckled, but it turned straight into a cry when Kylo groaned at the confession and then slid all the way into her; hips pressed to her ass so Kylo could rock their bodies, pressed balls-deep inside.    
  
Kylo couldn’t wrap his mind around how perfect everything felt when he was inside of Rey. He let himself get lost in it for a few moments, and then pulled out completely. Rey grunted, shooting him a curious look.

Kylo tilted his face towards the couch. “You mind if we get back on the couch? I want to be able to look at you.”

“Okay,” Rey said, getting another gorgeous smile. It made Kylo’s stomach twist and his heart race, and that was probably just the endorphins and the chemical reactions. Had to be. 

Rey dropped back onto the couch, and then lied down across it at Kylo’s request. Kylo slipped into position between Rey’s open legs. He pushed back in and then leaned down so he could kiss Rey while he thrusted home. He’s always liked kissing while having sex; it doesn’t have to be lovey-dovey romance, but he likes there to be some intimacy, even if it’s just fleeting.

Rey doesn’t seem to mind one bit. She wrapped her arms around Kylo’s neck and held him close, moaning softly into his mouth. Kylo is surprised when Rey tells him that she wants him to finish in this position; that she doesn’t care how many other ways Kylo wants to try, as long as Kylo can fuck her just like this when she feels she’s close to her orgasm.

“I want you to kiss me when I come,” Rey explains. Kylo swallows hard – a nice, big gulp of air – and nods.

He likes this position for many reasons.  Aside from being able to catch Rey’s lips whenever he wants, he likes the way Rey clings to him whenever Kylo’s got his face buried against her neck. 

He likes that Rey only needs to bring her lips to Kylo’s ear to whisper what she wants – Harder… Slower… Faster… Right there… Just like that, Kylo – and he likes even more that whenever he hits Rey’s most sensitive spot, the brunette’s hands fly to his ass to grip it tightly in gratitude.

Kylo straightens so he can wrangle Rey’s legs up, getting her calves swung over his arms so when he leans back down and kisses Rey again, she’s slightly bent, ass lifted off the couch. It only takes him a few thrusts before Rey’s suddenly gasping loudly and going rigid against him. Kylo smirks...  

Every time his cock is buried back into Rey, it’s hitting her at that perfect angle. Rey looks stunned. Kylo hopes she’s never had anyone do this to her before; fuck her this nicely, make her feel this good. He wants Rey to remember this for the rest of her life, because he knows he will Rey’s gasping with every thrust, then crying out, and finally screaming. It’s fucking music to Kylo’s ears, and this is all that he wants – to make Rey feel like this.

Rey’s squirming beneath him; hands flying around again like they had been on the table. She’s unable to get a good grip whenever she tries to grab at it, or smack off of Kylo’s skin when she’s suddenly latching onto him. Kylo can’t stop staring down at her face, and Rey doesn’t seem to know how to look away either. 

His hazel eyes are wide, cheeks so fucking flushed, and she looks positively enthralled with Kylo. Rey pushes back, making all the right noises -- choked off moans and pleas. Sweat pools at the dip of Kylo’s back, and there ends up being fingerprint bruises on the girl’s hips. He’s already lost to this girl, she already owns him.

Kylo can feel the walls of Rey’s cunt start spasming around him. Little tremors that let him know he’s got Rey on the ropes, she’s so close… Kylo wants to drive her all the way to the finish line. Hot air washes over his face with every loud moan Rey deafens him with, until suddenly she digs her fingers into Kylo’s ass and grabs his bicep almost frantically with the other.

“Oh god, sir, daddy, Kylo, I’m going to come. Please, please make me come,” she’s whispering quickly, stringing everything together into practically its own word. “Oh god, please, call me ‘little girl’ again.”

Kylo too far gone right now to care. He just wants Rey to come, all around his cock. So he pins Rey’s head down to the cushion with a rough kiss, before touching their foreheads so he can stare back down into Rey’s eyes.

“Yes, Rey. You gonna be a good and come all over my cock? You gonna come for me,  _ little girl _ ?” he demands, voice low and guttural.

Rey’s nose scrunches up. She doesn’t blink, doesn’t break his stare; just breathes back, “Yes, sir…”

“You gonna make a mess for me, _ little girl _ ?”

“Yes, Daddy…”

“Come for me, Rey.”

“Oh… God…Kylo!”

“Ah, god… Rey, come for me…”

“Fuck… fuck, Kylo… Oh… Ah! Oh my god!”

Rey seizes, digging her head back into the couch cushion and finally closing her eyes. She tightens all over – Kylo’s never felt anything like it – and for a split second, his mouth drops but he makes no sound. Then suddenly Kylo can feel a gush around his cock. His thighs and stomach became slick, finally coming to the realization that he just made Rey squirt. 

An elated, blissful cry pushes out of the girl. She starts shaking all over while she rides it out. Tilting her chin down, she pulls Kylo in for that kiss she promised, at about the exact same time that Kylo was already leaning in for one anyways.

Their lips meet and Rey whines breathlessly against his mouth. It doesn’t take much longer than that, really, before Kylo’s whimpering quietly into Rey’s mouth while their tongues are pressed together – then he’s filling her right up, climaxing harder than he can remember doing in a long time. He groans, and the realization that Kylo’s coming, flooding her with warmth, just makes Rey kiss him with more fervor.

Kylo whimpers again helplessly; whimpers “Rey” between kisses, and Rey just sighs out a soft moan and sucks Kylo’s bottom lip into her mouth so she can bite on it.

For all of his daily workouts, Kylo feels like he just ran a ten-hour marathon the moment his orgasm subsides. His body feels so boneless that he can do little more than slump against Rey while he tries to catch his breath. 

Rey cradles Kylo to her, and even encourages him to pull out after a minute or two, so Kylo can rest his head on her chest and be more comfortable. Kylo doesn’t even care that he’s pressing himself right into the mess coating them. It feels nice with her, like this…

The minutes pass, and they both come down from their highs. Kylo stares ahead, sobering up with every passing second, as the reality of what just happened dawns on him. Somewhere in Rey, he can feel that subtle shift, too. But Rey doesn’t stop petting her fingers over Kylo’s head, and Kylo doesn’t stop enjoying the way it makes him feel. It’s relaxing.

He breaks the silence first, after almost twenty minutes of neither of them saying anything. His voice is soft, quiet… An honest confession.

“I don’t know what this is…”

There’s a pause, and then Rey replies just as softly, “Me either…”

Kylo keeps staring ahead, thinking. There are a million ways he can handle this situation, but right now, all he feels is peaceful. The whole situation had made him so anxious before, but once he’d let Rey in, Rey did nothing but soothe him.

“Don’t be afraid, I feel it too,” he admits, “I like it.” 

He can hear the smile in Rey’s voice when she replies, “So do I.”

But it’s still wrong… He doesn’t say this out loud, but it hangs in the air around them regardless. Then it’s Rey who breaks the silence this time.

“You’re going to tell me that we can never do this again, aren’t you?”

“I don’t know,” Kylo answers honestly.

“Can you do me a favor?” Rey asks. Kylo hums and turns his head so he can rest his chin on her chest, looking up at her face. Rey gives him that reassuring smile. “Think about it first? Don’t make any rash decisions until you’ve considered all your options? Because… I mean I liked this, I like you, and I know you did, too.”

“I did,” Kylo agrees quietly.

“All the more reason not to put a stop to it if you don’t have to. This wasn’t just some one-night stand for me. I want to be with you. I want to actually go out on a date with you and see where it goes. Well, eventually once I graduate which is only a few more months out. Just…tell me you’ll think about it, okay?”

Kylo takes a deep breath, chewing on the inside of his cheek before giving the tiniest of nods. “Okay, I will. Promise.”

“Good. Is it alright with you if I take a tiny nap here before I head out? You sort of wore me out,” Rey says, smile turning into a toothy grin.

Kylo smiled back. “That’s what you get for calling me an old man.”

“Well, then I’m going to have to call you that more often.”

Kylo’s smile wavers, but he forces himself to keep it as he gently encourages the girl, “Close your eyes. I’ll wake you up in an hour.”

He goes to get off of her when he feels Rey tighten her arms around him and keep him where he is. “Stay; you don’t have to run for cover the second the fun part’s done,” she joked, eyes already closed. She really does sound exhausted.

“I’m going to crush you,” Kylo says.

Rey shakes her head lazily. “Mm-mm, you’re fine. You’re cozy. Just close your eyes with me… for a few minutes? The world will still be there when we’re done… You need to learn how to relax…”

She’s already slipping into sleep. Kylo tries not to disturb her as he reaches across the back of the couch blindly, until his fingers find the blanket he always keeps there. Slipping it down, he shakes it out and then maneuvers it over top of them. Kylo watches Rey’s face for a few moments before – he can’t help it – giving his neck a little kiss. Rey smiles.

“Mr. Serious…” she murmurs sluggishly.

“Shh, Rey… Go to sleep…” Kylo turns his face to the side again and rests his head on Rey’s chest. He knows Rey just wants him to shut off his brain for a little while longer, but he’s already thinking of everything and he can’t help it. He thinks about cleaning them up once he gets Rey up in an hour. 

He thinks about how empty his bed’s going to suddenly seem tonight when he imagines how it’d feel to have Rey in it with him. He’s going to chastise himself and go back and forth between questioning what he just did; accepting it without remorse to beating himself over it, and then repeating the process all over again… He wonders how he’s supposed to face Rey in class...

The conclusion he draws is that he has absolutely no idea what to do now. And he’s gotten himself into a really fucking complicated situation. He knows he wants her, never wants to let her go. 

Maybe the best solution, for the time being, is to do what he told Rey he’d do and give himself time to think about it…Not make any abrupt decisions before knowing anything for sure…

Sighing, he closes his eyes, wishing that sleep could come to him as easily as it did for Rey.

It will all work itself out, in the end.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked the beginning of this! Student/Teacher is one of my fave tropes.


End file.
